


Al'iiman

by imogenbynight



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Set during 13.23 after Dean says yes to Michael but before anyone else returns to the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: Drabble written for the following prompt: "Cas's interaction with the djinn queen"Set in the same timeline as my Scoobynatural codaLa'ahlam, which I recommend reading first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/542710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Al'iiman

**Author's Note:**

> al'iiman | الإيمان | faith

Ruqayya is floating in the dark of his mind’s eye, regarding him with concern through a haze of inky blue, but Castiel is too terrified to care that she never mentioned empathic clairvoyance as a consequence of their marriage.

“What happened?” she asks, and he shows her. Dean saying _yes_ ; white light burning through green like a forest fire; Michael smirking in an obscene mockery of Dean’s smile the moment he had control.

From six-and-a-half thousand miles away, Castiel imagines he can feel Ruqayya’s hands in his hair, soothing and gentle.

“He will return to you,” she says. “Have faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by @asinglemantear on Twitter. Seeing as I wrote about Cas marrying the djinn queen in my Scoobynatural coda, and because I’m rather fond of the version of her that I already created, I decided to make this a reunion of sorts :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
